halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Zharakus
Zharakus was a Jiralhanae War Chieftan and Shipmaster who served in the first and second Human-Covenant wars, and was in total present for the Battles of Reach, Earth, Installation 00, and his final role to Covenant was as the Sovereign Empire's fleet in the Battle of Sagawitchewan. Early Life Zharakus' early life is mostly unknown, though it was most likely filled with following the many traditions and expectations of the Jiralhanae species, along with the strict discipline teachings. He was part of a highly important pack on Doisac, and eventually became the Chieftan of said pack. That much is what is known of his early life. First Human-Covenant War Before Active Duty Prior to the battle of Reach, Zharakus was indeed a member of the Covenant from the very start of the war, being well into his 50's and already a Chieftan at that time. However, he was not a Shipmaster at this time and as such his jobs in the military or Doisac are mostly uncertain. It is believed that he was simply not put into active duty through-out the war, despite being a sucessful chieftan. Other parts of this time that are known about him is that he did spend a good amount of time on High Charity, most often having several run-ins with Chieftan of the Jiralhanae Tartarus, along with allegedly acting as if he were a Warden of the Prison sections during the war, since he was not in active duty for the majority of said conflict. Battle of Reach Zharakus was finally put into active battle during the fall of Reach, at that time being only a regular Chieftan to a large amount of brutes. He was believed to be the primary commander of the Brutes during the war, or at least one of them. He was responsible for the deaths of many civilians of New Alexandria along with many UNSC soldiers. He was not encountered by Noble Team, however, which is likely why he survived the battle and was also able to completely raid and slaughter an entire hotel within the city, with many of it's occupants still trapped inside. He was present on one of the many ships that followed the UNSC Pillar of Autumn to where the Alpha Halo installation was, but when the Prophetess of Lecherousness left back to High Charity, he and many other Brutes were among those leaving with her and as such he was not present for the Battle of Installation 04. The Great Schism and the Battle of Earth Zharakus was on High Charity when the Great Schism ocurred. He was very pleased when he was finally able to mercilessly kill the Elites that were surrounding him and all around High Charity. Though many tried killing him, he was the more vicious fighter. Zharakus then focused on rallying his surviving pack members, and making sure that they were all present, at least the ones that he could find. He led them through-out High Charity, killing any Elite, Grunt, or even Hunters that came in their way. They managed to fight well enough to the point that the Prophets were able to get the evac point, which is when they were called to leave High Charity was part of a fleet meant to follow the Dreadnought to it's destination. Zharakus followed these orders (they were directly from the Prophet of Truth), and managed to get his entire pack to the battlecruiser that he assumed command of (being the Highest Ranking Brute on-board after he stepped on it), and focused on following Truth to Earth. Zharakus and his ship reached Earth alongside the Dreadnought, which it stayed close by at all times. Soon enough, the conflict soon occurred which did involve Zharakus' ship. However, any infiltration or destruction attempts were avoided thanks to the Chieftan's skill at dodging damage. However, it was slightly before the Portal was opened that a UNSC longsword crashed from the sky and onto his ship. This caused massive damage, and forced a small amount of the pack including Zharakus to escape the ship via Phantom before it finally crashed. Zharakus was moved to being in partial command of another ship, a different Battlecruiser (Elegant Liberty). This cruiser managed to follow Truth's dreadnought into the portal to Installation 00. Battle of Installation 00 Zharakus served a small role during the following Battle above the Ark (Installation 00), in which he was underneath the command of the Prophetess of Lecherousness (only in command due to her species). Their ship fought hard, but eventually was far too damaged to continue combat so Lecherousness lead Zharakus and some other soldiers to a Phantom Dropship, allowing them to escape the ship that was soon afterwards destroyed. The Phantom was heavily damaged on the way down to the Citadel's area, in which the Phantom crashed on the ground and begin sliding towards the cliff. Zharakus grabbed and tossed the Prophetess out of the Phantom and then himself before the Phantom fell down into the large abyss below. When Truth's forces arrived. Both where seperated, though where on the Same Battlecruiser. Following the end of the battle, Zharakus' ship was forced to leave. Eventually, he became part of the New Covenant Empire, and stayed with it when it was re-formed into the Sovereign Covenant Empire. He was given War Chieftan armour following this event. Second Human-Covenant War Battle of Sagawitchewan Zharakus was given complete control over an entire fleet of ships when they were sent by the Sovereign Covenant Empire to invade the city of Sagawitchewan on Installation 05. It was very shortly after the first part began that Zharakus sent his ship and others down to the surface, sending many ground forces and devastating vehicles down onto the city. However, he was unaware of the SPARTAN-III Brandon-G229's advancement onto his assaultcarrier until it was too late. He sent many forces to attempt in stopping the Spartan, but they all failed. Soon enough, the two were having a massive battle with each other. Many of the guards were killed, but Zharakus lived. The chieftan was nearly overcome, but ultimately took the Spartan by the throat and was about to finish him off when an elite by the name of Voro' Tuyok managed to survive a second infiltration operation, and managed to impale the Chieftan in the back with his Energy Sword, thus finishing his military career permanently. The two then escaped the ship before it was destroyed in the following enemy fire. Trivia *He allegedly had a chance at gaining the rank Chieftan of the Brutes, but due to his death that is now impossible. *He is the first member of the Sovereign Covenant Empire to die in the Second Human-Covenant war. Category:Brutes Category:Sovereign Covenant Empire